


Sympathy For The Devil

by Unukalhai313



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima Yusa Is Not Okay, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Crossover, Dead Jason Grace, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Ghoul Culture and Customs (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghoul Marriage (Tokyo Ghoul), Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Half-Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki Ken is Arima Yusa's Guardian, Kaneki Ken is the One-Eyed King, Kirishima Ayato Is A Little Shit, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is A Washuu, Nico di Angelo Did Not Sign Up For This Shit, Nico di Angelo Is Kinder Than He Lets On, Nico di Angelo has PTSD, Nishino Kimi & Nagachika Hideyoshi Are Good Bros, Post-Canon (Tokyo Ghoul), Post-The Trials of Apollo, Pregnancy, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Protective Nishio Nishiki, Romance, Sad Nico di Angelo, Small Bob Is Nico di Angelo's Therapy Animal, Terminal Illnesses, Tsukiyama Shuu Has A Heart, Washuu Yoshitoki Was Nagachika Hideyoshi's Father
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unukalhai313/pseuds/Unukalhai313
Summary: Westmark School es una escuela privada real ubicada en el vecindario de Encino, en la parte del Valle de San Fernando comprendida dentro de la Ciudad de los Ángeles. Se especializa en la educación de alumnos con condiciones como dislexia, discalculia, hiperactividad, etc…La Exposición Universal de 2012 en realidad fue realizada en Corea del Sur, y recibió el nombre oficial de “Exposición Especializada de Yeosu”. En este fic, la ubico en Pasadena, California.Se mencionarán eventos canónicos importantes ocurridos en el universo de Percy Jackson, incluyendo la muerte de Jason Grace, las Pruebas de Apolo y la decisión de Nico de volver al Tártaro para rescatar a Bob/Jápeto.Canónicamente, el Riordanverse se ha quedado en 2011 – Este fic toma lugar en 2012, un año después.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Fueguchi Hinami & Kirishima Ayato, Hori Chie & Tsukiyama Shuu, Irimi Kaya/Koma Enji, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Arima Yusa, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nishio Nishiki, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Ayato & Naki & Miza, Kirishima Ayato & Nico di Angelo, Kirishima Touka & Nishio Nishiki, Miza/Naki (Tokyo Ghoul), Nagachika Hideyoshi & Nishino Kimi, Nico di Angelo & Arima Yusa, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Nishino Kimi, Nishino Kimi & Arima Yusa, Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Kudos: 5





	Sympathy For The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Westmark School es una escuela privada real ubicada en el vecindario de Encino, en la parte del Valle de San Fernando comprendida dentro de la Ciudad de los Ángeles. Se especializa en la educación de alumnos con condiciones como dislexia, discalculia, hiperactividad, etc…  
> La Exposición Universal de 2012 en realidad fue realizada en Corea del Sur, y recibió el nombre oficial de “Exposición Especializada de Yeosu”. En este fic, la ubico en Pasadena, California.  
> Se mencionarán eventos canónicos importantes ocurridos en el universo de Percy Jackson, incluyendo la muerte de Jason Grace, las Pruebas de Apolo y la decisión de Nico de volver al Tártaro para rescatar a Bob/Jápeto.  
> Canónicamente, el Riordanverse se ha quedado en 2011 – Este fic toma lugar en 2012, un año después.

Todo empezó porque Nico había querido ver la exhibición de la Universidad Ca' Foscari de Venecia.

Pasadena, la ciudad que se enorgullecía de ser el hogar de Caltech – una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos –, había sido elegida como sede de la Exposición Universal de ese año, atrayendo en su quinto día la atención de lo que parecía ser todo el Estado de California, por no decir de la mitad (y contando) de la Costa Oeste.

Nico, quien había visitado Pasadena en numerosas ocasiones mientras realizaba tareas para su padre, apenas y podía creer que aquella marea humana pudiese caber en la ciudad.

Aunque, para ser justos, más de la mitad de los presentes traían encima sudaderas, camisetas, mochilas o cualquier otra prenda que mostraba su afiliación a una universidad, independientemente de si tal casa de estudios se ubicaba en el continente o no.

Por un segundo, Nico se preguntó a si mismo si no habría sido mejor presentarse al lugar ataviado en su propia sudadera con el escudo de la Westmark School.

Habría desentonado menos, considerando:

  * Su juventud (enfatizada por su estatura)
  * El que era una de las poquísimas personas que estaban solas



Su padre había debido estar ahí con él.

Ese había sido el plan: Un par de semanas atrás, Nico, quien había tomado la costumbre de recoger y ojear el correo que llegaba a DOA Records en su camino de bajada al Inframundo, se había topado con algo interesante.

En su mayoría, lo que encontraba tendía a ser publicidad de cosas y eventos que no le despertaban interés alguno, y esos volantes terminaban vueltos bolitas para lanzarle a los cachorros de Hellhound.

Sin embargo, muy de vez en cuando había algo interesante en medio de toda la basura.

El folleto, que detallaba una buena fracción de lo que podría apreciarse en la Exposición Universal de 2012, era uno de esos hallazgos intrigantes que bien valían la pena leer con detenimiento, dislexia o no dislexia.

Con su interés completamente enfocado en el brillante manojo de páginas, Nico no alzó la mirada en todo el descenso, alcanzando el dominio de su padre prácticamente sin haber registrado su paso por el elevador.

Para cuando Hades se rindió, y, entre divertido y curioso, llamó la atención de su hijo en una voz que rayaba al borde de elevarse, Nico – quien ni siquiera había reparado en que el primer plato del almuerzo había sido depositado frente suyo un par de minutos atrás – ya había decidido que asistiría.

Y, entre bocados de Minestrone y miradas suplicantes, convenció a su padre de acompañarlo al menos a un día del evento.

Sería una buena actividad padre-hijo para ayudar a Hades con sus, a veces relativamente torpes, intentos por interactuar con Nico como una familia normal.

Nico en realidad sentía que el asunto iba menos por que Hades no supiera que sugerir y más hacia un pánico del dios a presionar demasiado y parecer un padre autoritario.

El adolescente apreciaba el tacto demostrado por su progenitor divino, pero a veces tener que maniobrar el equilibrio entre "Hades di Angelo el padre" y "Hades, Rey del Inframundo" podía ser agotador.

Aun así, Nico no cambiaría su situación por nada.

Era más que consciente de que ningún otro semidiós en los Panteones Greco-Romanos podían presumir de tener una relación tan marginalmente cercana con su padre/madre divinos como la que él compartía con Hades.

Nico vivía en el Inframundo, por todos los dioses.

Su padre y él almorzaban juntos a diario.

Hades incluso se tomó la molestia de procurar documentación actualizada para acreditar su existencia, incluyendo papeles de migración legítimos, y adquirió un apartamento real en el Centro de Los Ángeles para servir como su residencia oficial en el mundo superior.

El Señor del Inframundo Griego se presentó en su forma mortal en la mejor escuela especializada en _alumnos con discapacidades de aprendizaje típicas en los semidioses en todo el Estado de California, y, tras hallarla acorde a sus estándares, inscribió a Nico en ella porque "ningún hijo mío va a ser un vago sin educación, Niccolò – incluso si no terminas todos los años de escolaridad obligatoria **vas** a obtener el diploma del GED"_.

Para un mortal, el que tu padre te acoja tras la muerte de tu madre, apenas comparta una única comida al día contigo, te obligue a ir a la escuela y no te golpee o te abuse psicológicamente podrían ser los requisitos básicos de un hogar relativamente funcional, pero para un semidiós…

Eran esos pequeños – enormes – detalles los que demostraban que a pesar de su reputación, Hades – con todo y su usual falta de emotividad – realmente era el mejor padre entre los dioses griegos.

Poseidón podía ser más relajado y Apolo más propenso a abrazar, pero Hades – luego de que Nico volviera de un viaje exprés no autorizado al Tártaro para rescatar a Jápeto – lo mandó castigado a su habitación una semana e inmediatamente tras cumplirse ese plazo lo arrastró a terapia.

Con la medio-hermana mortal de un hijo de Venus, por lo que no había ningún motivo para contenerse de relatar sus – particularmente horrorosas – experiencias.

¡Un dios griego preocupándose por ayudar a uno de sus hijos a procesar el daño a su psique causado por volver al lugar más horrible en la tierra, mismo en el que fue aprisionado y torturado mientras trataba de salvar su inmortal trasero!

¡Alguien dele un trofeo al hombre!

_"Entiendo perfectamente que papá tiene miles de cosas que hacer…"_ Masculló internamente el adolescente, evadiendo a un entusiasta grupo de alumnos de la UCLA, que estuvieron a punto de arrollarlo en su prisa por llegar a la línea que ya se estaba formando afuera del recinto de honor _"Pero, en momentos así, verdaderamente me pregunto si aferrarme a mi dignidad y resistirme a emplear el chantaje emocional con ojos tristes es la mejor política…"_

Hades había planeado pasar todo el día en la superficie con Nico, pero una emergencia en los Campos de Castigo lo obligó a volver al Inframundo cuando Megaera se apersonó a solicitar su presencia. El dios, visiblemente irritado por tener que abandonar su día libre, prometió volver apenas pudiese. Quizá pudiesen ver el cierre del evento juntos si se daba prisa. Nico, a sabiendas de la implacable ética laboral de su padre, accedió sin reproches y le aseguró que entendía perfectamente si era incapaz de regresar a tiempo. Podían cenar juntos o algo.

Y, si todo lo demás fallaba, siempre tenían el siguiente mes.

Un par de colisiones más tarde, Nico suspiró, resignado, y se plantó a esperar que se abran las puertas de la sala en la que estaban a escasos minutos de iniciar una de las ponencias más controversiales jamás sostenidas en Caltech, o en todo Estados Unidos en realidad.

Una de las ventajas de tener al lado a Hades – en modo incógnito o no – al recorrer la superficie era que 99% de la población humana le abría paso instintivamente. Nico, como su hijo, y habiendo pasado más que suficiente tiempo alrededor suyo como para estudiar sus manierismos, podía generar el mismo resultado si quería, pero en general no era un efecto tan visceral como el producido por su padre.

Ambos lo atribuían a su lado humano, su habilidad para mezclarse entre la multitud si suprimía su aura de _otredad_ – a diferencia de Hades, quien en el mejor de los casos era percibido como un hombre imposiblemente intimidante cuyo gusto por los trajes italianos a la medida no favorecía en nada a suavizar su imagen. A esas alturas Nico ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que alguien había decidido nada más verlo que Hades era un Don de la Mafia.

Nico sospechaba que aquellas suposiciones en realidad divertían a Hades, quien ocasionalmente cambiaba su acento veneciano por uno siciliano y salpicaba su discurso de palabras italianas al oír los murmullos aterrados de la gente alrededor suyo.

El Señor del Inframundo tenía un sentido del humor más bien sádico en ocasiones…

_"Damas y Caballeros…"_ Se escuchó de pronto, arrancado al semidiós de sus cavilaciones y reclamando su atención de golpe _"Siendo ya las 3:30 pm, procederemos a aperturar el ingreso al recinto principal: La ponencia comenzará a las 4:00 pm, por favor, ubíquense en sus asientos ordenadamente. Los auxiliares comprobarán los boletos de cada uno y les indicarán el pasaje por el que deban dirigirse para alcanzar sus lugares lo más brevemente posible. Caltech, el Frente Unido de Tokio y el Ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Deportes, Ciencia y Tecnología de Japón agradecen su interés. Disfruten el evento…"_

_"Por fin…"_ Pensó Nico, aliviado ante el rápido avance de la fila "Ya me estaba poniendo ansioso…"

Casi 5 minutos después, cuando llegó su turno, el semidiós no pudo evitar dedicarle a la joven encargada de la taquilla una expresión agradecida, ya harto de los empujones y los murmullos emocionados o gritos escépticos de la multitud a su alrededor. 7

—Asiento 3J—Indicó la muchacha, señalando la 3era puerta a la derecha—Disfrute la ponencia…

—Molte grazie—Asintió Nico, apresurándose a atravesar la entrada correspondiente, no sin antes desviar la mirada hacia uno de los paneles que separaban las taquillas, proclamando en toda su gloria Technicolor:

**_"Caltech y el Frente Unido de Tokio, con el patrocinio del Ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Deportes, Ciencia y Tecnología de Japón, se complacen en presentar a la Dra. Kimi Nishio, primera especialista global en materia de Investigación Biomédica Ghoul"_ **


End file.
